Powder
by Ubermac
Summary: Mac and Kaori talk about how they first became interested in snowboarding


Hi readers I have not wrote an ssx fic since last year, which I deleted cuz it sucked. So, im gunna write this and if I get over five reviews ill continue it otherwise I think I'll keep it a one shot. This is MacxKaori based, but if I continue the story I will also make it eddiexellise, add some conflict, and make it interesting.

Anyway onto the story so if you want it to continue, review!

Also note that this is a VERY short intro and if I get a real story going chapters will be longer

Anyway, enjoy and be sure to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own ssx

(are disclaimers even necessary im pretty sure fanfiction speaks for itself)

ALSO THIS IS BASED IN SSX TRICKEY WORLD TOUR BUT WITH SSX 3 CHARACTERS ALONG WITH THE NORMAL TRICKEY CHARACTERS.

Mac raced down the slope at his body's maximum velocity. "There's no way I'm losing this time Kay!" Mac shouted at Kaori who was just a small amount of feet ahead of him. They were both in the backcountry shortcut of garibaldi, but right before one of the cliffs, Kaori caught an edge and tumbled towards the ground. Once she fell, Mac immediately stopped and quickly un-strapped his bindings to see if she was okay.

"You alright Kay? You almost just fell down that cliff." Mac said worriedly, however he then realized that Kaori was giggling. She was lying face-down in the snow and giggling.

After hearing Mac's voice she turned over and started to un-strap her own bindings. "M-Mac-kun," she stuttered between laughs, "I'm okay, I just love falling into the powder."

"Yeah, I guess I know that feeling." Mac said, "I remember that feeling, the feeling of the powder, that was what really what got me into snowboarding," (lol it sounds like hes talking bout coke)

Kaori laid down in the snow next to Mac, who was still in a sitting position, "When did you start snowboarding Mac-kun?"

"Well, back when I was seven my parents took me to a resort in upstate New York. They really intended for me to take up skiing, but there were no more skis left for rental. So, they stuck me on a snowboard. I was pretty good to begin with; I got the hang of it pretty fast. At around noon, my parents asked me to stay by the chair lift while they got me some hot chocolate. Unfortunately I accidentally got in line for the lift. I didn't know what to do, but I kept moving up in the line then, eventually, went up the chair lift. On the lift I got to see the upper half of the mountain where there was powder everywhere from a recent snowstorm. So, naturally, I got really pumped. When I got off the lift I immediately strapped on my binding and headed down one of the hardest trails on the mountain. As I was going down I felt this feeling that I was free from everything. My legs naturally moved with the powder and everything felt like a dream. That was until I hit a cliff. I was so into my own world, boarding in the powder, that I didn't realize the cliff drop in front of me. I tried to stop, but I already had too much speed and flew off the cliff. I fell straight on my arm, and later realized broke it. Anyway I lied down in the snow for about two hours until a ski patrol found me and brought me back to my parents. Even though I broke my arm, I realized that I was meant to snowboard. So I just snowboarded a lot and eventually dropped out of high school, and ended up here." Mac finished his story with a slight reminiscing smile on his face.

Kaori smiled too, "That sounds a lot like how I got into snowboarding, Mac-kun,"

Mac smiled and laid back into the snow next to her, "how'd you get into snowboarding Kay?" Mac asked curiously.

"Back in Japan I used to live really close to snowdream. My parents were both skiers, like yours, but I was really interested in snowboarding. The first time I snowboarded was when I was eight years old. I started learning on the bunny slopes and was eventually good enough to do the harder trails. The first time I did a hard trail was after one of the most famous snowstorms in Japan. The storm dropped off three feet of snow. When I stood flat in it, it went up to my neck. Anyway, I went on one of the harder trails and fell in love with the powder. I felt like I was sailing on clouds when I rode on it. It was one of the most incredible experiences of my life." Kaori also finished her story with a smile, but she had been so into her tale that she didn't realize Mac had slipped his arm around her. At first she blushed but then she inched closer to him.

Mac smiled at the gesture, "I reminiscing like this makes me appreciate the ife I have, the life of boardercross."

"yeah…" Kaori agreed with a smile.

Mac then sat up and strapped his bindings on.

"what are you doing, Mac-kun?" Kaori asked

"You're losing." Mac said simply as he jumped off the cliff with his board on and landed perfectly in the powder.

"Cheater!" Kaori yelled back at him.

As I said very very short if you review I will make the next chapters longer. Like twice as long as this one. Review or story is discontinued!


End file.
